


Snow

by Kittykaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Kek!, M/M, because he deserves to have a nice birthday too, this is just some birthday fluff for Y. Malik aka Kek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykaiba/pseuds/Kittykaiba
Summary: Kek never experienced snow in his life and also he never got a present. His boyfriend Ryou is about to change both.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Malik, Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik, Deathshipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mainstream_Deviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/gifts).



> This is just some pointless fluff to celebrate Kek's birthday. I never wrote Deathshipping before so I hope this is okay like that.  
> Also I decided to make this an early Christmas present for a really lovely person.  
> So have a Merry, fluffy Christmas  
> [Mainy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant)

Kek was sitting on the sofa in Ryou's and his living room and looked out of the window with a suspicious expression.

Ryou was still asleep in their bed. He himself couldn't find much sleep the last night and got up quite early in the morning, just to find the world outside totally changed over night.

It had been almost one year ago since Ryou and Malik brought Kek and Bakura back from the shadows with a spell. Since then he`d had a hard time adjusting to his new life and he was still amazed by the relationship he developed with Ryou.

Trying to be a halfway functioning person, without all the hatred filling him up had been hard enough. But learning to love someone, for real, was another almost maddening task.

Every day he tried to do his best. And Ryou was the only reason he tried to. The boy who got him out of the shadows and gave his heart to him willingly.

Ryou was calm and nice, the actual opposite of himself. Sometimes he wondered how crazy the boy must be for letting him live in his house and even wanting to be with him.

But now it was something else he was wondering about. The world had been turning white during the night. Small white flakes were still falling silently from the sky, much softer than rain did and Kek frowned. It looked like a white carpet covering the ground and the roofs of the houses.

It remembered him a bit of the sand in the desert, although sand usually didn't fall from the sky.

Ryou stepped into the living room and yawned loudly.

“Good morning. What are you doing here?”

“Ryou... something is happening out there. Look. The rain... it turned into something else. Everything is covered with this white stuff.”

Ryou blinked and recognized the snow falling outside the window.

“Oh hey! It's snowing!”

Kek's frown just deepened.

“I see... you never experienced a real winter with snow. Should have known that.”

Ryou smiled a warm smile at his boyfriend who sat on the sofa with a pair of sweatpants and his thick blond locks wrapped in a messy bun. Kek shot him a confused look which Ryou found to be rather cute.

“It's nothing to worry about. It's just snow. Like... frozen water falling from the clouds.”

“There is water cold enough to be falling frozen from the sky, but you tell me I don't have to worry about that?” Kek deadpanned at Ryou.

Ryou chuckled.

He walked up to the wardrobe, snatched their jackets out of it and tossed one at the sofa.

“Let's go outside. I show you.”

Kek got into his jacket and they slipped into their shoes before he let himself be dragged outside the house by Ryou.

The snow felt cold when it hit his bronze skin, but to his surprise it was soft. Kek stretched out a hand and watched amazed as the snowflakes hit the surface of his skin and turned into little drops of water. He took a step forward and felt the snow crunching under his shoes. Then he bend down and took some of it into his hand when something hit him from behind, right on the back of his head.

Kek whirled around and saw Ryou laughing at his shocked expression.

He looked at the snow in his hand and a wicked smile formed on his features. Kek bend down again to grab more of the snow and tried to throw it at Ryou, but it fell apart the moment it left his hand.

Ryou laughed just more at that.

“You have to squeeze it a bit and form it into a ball. Then you can throw it.”

Ryou took some of the snow and formed a ball. Before Kek could say something, the ball hit him right on his head again.

“That was a mistake.”

Now he formed a snowball himself and threw it at the chuckling Ryou who ducked under it and then started dashing away.

They both darted around the garden and got caught up in an intense snowball fight, chasing each other with loud yells and Ryou's laughter filled the air.

After a while Kek got close enough to get a hold on the white-haired boy, taking a bunch of snow and shoving it right up Ryou's giggling face.

“Stop! Stop! I surrender!”

Ryou's voice sounded muffled by the snow and broken by his loud laughter.

He sat in Kek's lap, both were panting now and their cheeks were red from the cold and the chase.

“Let's go inside to warm up a bit, before we catch a cold.”

Kek just let out a grunt. He got up and caught Ryou in a swift movement, throwing him over his shoulder and carried the giggling boy inside.

Ryou's hair was damp and he searched for a towel to dry it up a bit.

Kek stepped in front of him, took a long white strand of hair between his fingers and eyed it closely.

“I think I like snow. It's white and soft and calm. Comforting and pretty in its way.”

Ryou blushed at the statement though he didn't turn his look away from the taller man.

“I... I have something for you...” His cheeks darkened much more.

“For me?”

“Yes.” Ryou nodded. “Today is December the 23rd. It's you and Malik's birthday, right?”

Kek blinked at Ryou as if he'd said the most ridiculous thing. He never thought much about this day. It was Malik's birthday, but technically it was also his. The day he was brought to life by his other half. The day he...

He hadn't slept very well this night, but also hadn't thought much about it. Now that he did, he realized that maybe the fact that it was _indeed_ also his Birthday had kept him up.

He shrugged. “I guess.”

Ryou looked nervous as he turned around and walked into their storeroom next to the kitchen.

After a few moments he came out again and hold a big cake in his hands. It was a white, creamy cake, decorated with a deep red sirup that ran down at the sides. On top of it were three marzipan knives sticking out of the cake like someone stabbed it.

Kek's eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack.

Ryou placed the cake on the table and beamed a brought smile at Kek.

“Happy birthday, Kek!”

The tall, most of the time rather intimidating looking blond, stared at the cake and then at Ryou. He felt tears stinging in his eyes and didn't know how to handle the feelings dwelling inside of his stomach. Never in his life, neither the first nor the new life, had ever someone giving him a present.

Never in his life did someone actually think of his birth to be celebrated.

_But Ryou did._

Kek took a few steps forward and caught Ryou up in his arms.

Ryou let out a surprised yelp at the sudden gesture. He was hold up with two strong arms around his waist so he and Kek were eye to eye now.

“Thank you, _snowflake_.”

Ryou smiled and planted a soft kiss right on Kek's forehead.

“I love you.” 


End file.
